My Beloved Brother, My Beloved Enemy
by justsimplymeagain
Summary: They were the same. Two animals in an enlarged jungle filled with sand concrete woods and oceans. The world. They were born simple little boys in two different worlds and two different views and loves, morals and connections.
1. Introduction

**My Beloved Brother, My Beloved Enemy**

**Introduction**

They were the same, two sides of the same coin. Two animals in an enlarged jungle filled with sand, concrete, woods and oceans. The world. They were born simple little boys, in two different worlds and two different views and loves and morals and connections.

One born was born into a world of comfort and lies and treachery behind kind smiles and soft words. With a mother who barely knew her young son. With a father who was kind but was also willingly blind and oblivious to the fact that his boy barely even looked like him. Maids pitied him and strangers ignored him. He had only one friend.

The other was born into a world of harshness and brief kindness and lasting cruelties. A mother who had died too soon and had failed to protect him from his father's drunken rages and his own claws and his own fangs. He still loved her though. He had a father who drank the day away who beat him to save him and didn't understand that his position as the alpha of the pack was slowly slipping as the years trickled by. He still loved him though. He had only one friend.

_The year was 1845. Victor and James sat next to a creek on a cool autumn day. They both were in high spirits, James was happy for Victor and Victor would soon have a way out of his lifestyle. He was turning fourteen and that would mean he would have a fair shot at life. He heard there was a small frontier community somewhere North in British Columbia. It meant he would have to leave the Northwest Territories. But that was fine, it was a new life. A fresh start. James would be sad though. Victor was his only friend. They did everything they could do together, when Victor wasn't working or James wasn't sick. James was always sick. _

_Above them came the sound of chirping birds, the sound of the creek and the dim sounds of life in the Howlett Estate were all extremely peaceful and gave the beautiful illusion that everything was right in the world. _

_But it was only the calm before the storm…_

They were both small. They were both powerless to fate and unfortunate circumstances.

Both were powerless to the changes in their own bodies, one's changes well on the way and the other hidden deep inside but maturing and readying to come out. Much like newborns to the world, and much like wild counterparts they will grow into themselves and become veterans in savagery and durability. It was just how things were.

Their unfortunate circumstances came in mid-autumn and it started with liquor and bitterness. Thomas Logan couldn't stand the fact that 'Soft John' the master of the house had Elizabeth Howlett as his wife, had a perfect son and a perfect house. Everything Thomas Logan didn't have. Thomas Logan had a cursed son, a dead wife and his liquor with a broken down cabin. On the wall hung a belt that wasn't so much for holding up pants but for beating out the devil in his boy. It went missing a few times, but was always found. A shotgun hung over his small barely usable fireplace. The gun was the cleanest thing in the small broken down cabin.

The day went by as any other, but bitter glances appeared on Thomas Logan's face and angered looks from his cursed son. The cursed boy took to hiding in James's room, playing. Something a cursed boy shouldn't do. Bitterness was no doubt at the cursed boy's existence as well.

By night the calm before the storm broke and chaos erupted. And it ended with bloodshed and revelations.

The two boys weren't simply friends. They were brothers! So when the youngest ran away, the eldest followed and took the lead. The eldest brother led the youngest boy as far away from the Howlett estate and from torches and from people and from what happened. They just kept running and running and running.

_James legs finally gave out and his small body was racked with exhaustion as he panted desperately to get a good gasp of air to keep himself going for another few minutes. Beside him knelt his newfound brother, Victor. Victor was exhausted himself. His own body racked with exhaustion and spent adrenaline. He had a younger brother! It was something he never saw coming. It was something neither of them saw coming, but neither of them would change it for the world. _

"_It's okay. It's going to be okay…" Victor murmured, more so for himself then for young James who was stuck between sobbing and trying to catch his breath. _

"_What do we… what do we do now?" A wary James asked, his voice cracking under the need for a proper breath of air and exhaustion. _

_No answer came, Victor had none for the moment. What could they do now? What could be done? What should be done? _

"_We stick together James, we're brothers. Family. And that's what a family does, they stick together. No matter what…" Victor said, it would become a mantra to the both of them in the many years to come. And it would get them into trouble along the way. But it would be their way of life. _

"_No matter what." James repeated, sounding slightly less confident then Victor but the confidence in those words were growing. Between the tips of his fingers claws still poked out but were slowly receding. _

They would travel to where Victor originally planned to go. They would live there, grow there and they would change further there. James would learn what it was like to work, what it was like to not be sick and not be catered to. Victor would learn the responsibilities of being the elder brother, learn how to look out for a younger sibling against bullies and heartbreak and the world, and he would learn what it would soon be like as time goes on and things get worse.

James would learn how to fight to be a man.

Victor would start to fall into the animal.

Bonds would be tested, bonds would be snapped and bonds would transcend beyond what's acceptable and right…

**Authoress Note:** This will be slash simply because I like slash. Don't know why, but it's appealing to me. So I write it. I don't know how many chapters this will have or how long it will take me to update. But it's a fic that I'm playing with. This introduction didn't really do a POV or anything like that. It's purpose is simple, it's to start this thing going.

Review and let me know what you think of it so far. And what you would want to see.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Northern Frontier in British Columbia Victor's POV**

The small settlement was too small to be called a town in Victor's opinion, but it would do. Beside him his brother was curled into a tight ball shaking from both the cold and fear. He was afraid and unprepared for the new life he was shoved cruelly into. Victor would help him though, after all isn't that what brothers do? Help their younger brothers? He ran out of things to say, so he said nothing and ignored the others on this wagon. They were twice his age, dirty and most of them stunk. Victor was in no better state but that was easy to fix later.

The second the wagon came to a stop they all shuffled off and crowded in front of a cabin with a man standing in front of it. James stood close to him, wary of everyone else. Victor was his world, and that sat well with Victor. He enjoyed the fact that he was needed, that he was so important to someone. Victor wouldn't change that at all. He took a look at the man standing on the porch eyeing them all with a hard eye. He noted it to be kinder then what his father would have in his eyes. The man looked tough, like he was a hard worker and hopefully fair. Victor listened to his words calmly, keeping his brother close to him.

"My name is **Smitty**… Remember it **well**."

"Fact is. I don't care **what** you call me… You'll probably come up with a few names before long, it don't bother me. Long as you do what you're told. I'll wager even God 'imself don't remember where 'e put this place. That means **my** word rules out 'ere, an' don't **forget** it."

"I don't care who y'are or where you come from. The only thing I need is graft."

"The good people of Canada needs stone t' build their 'ouses… an' we gives it to 'em."

"You get paid in food and board. If you work hard enough. There might be some extra for the town… there's gamblin' and drinkin', if you need it."

"But there ain't no free riders… You work, or you **starve**. Now get inside an' register fer tomorrows shifts."

Victor was fine with all of it; he lived through worse situations then what this man spoke of. James on the other hand didn't, he lived a life of comfort and despite the fact that Victor felt bitter for it he couldn't fault the boy for it either. He'll help James get tough, harden him up for life. He's going to need it.

"Just keep quiet okay, let me…" Victor spoke quietly; he would register his brother and take care of all of that. Though he winced inwardly, he should have known better to talk so soon. He should have waited until after Smitty was out of sight, now he was stuck in another situation he would have preferred not to be in. Victor didn't need to cause any problems around here if he wanted a good life for him and his brother.

"Hey **you!**" Smitty snapped, his voice loud and harsh but Victor found his father's voice to be more threatening and attention grabbing then this mans. Something in him says that the man 'Smitty' was a good guy so Victor didn't have to worry about him too much. Still, he could be wrong.

"You ain't got the right togs on for this part of the world… You'll beleedin' well freeze to death like that boy." Smitty said loudly, and Victor knew it was directed to him. He put on a neutral expression to keep himself from glaring defiantly as he stood his ground while Smitty approached them and the others filed into the building.

"We ain't exactly got much to our names, sir. I's why we're here, to make a livin'." Victor explained, and it was the truth.

"Him too?" Smitty questioned, standing in front of James now and looking down on Victor's meek sibling. Victor felt an urge to attack Smitty for it, but he stayed his ground.

"Yes sir." Victor confirmed as he felt his body tighten, odd it never happened like this before. It felt like he was like his body was preparing to spring into action or something. Victor watched as Smitty demanded his brother's name, James of course said nothing. The shock of the trip and what happened no doubt weighing heavy on the poor boy's mind.

Victor ended up promising that James could work, however Smitty wanted him to take off his gloves. And of course it was quickly discovered by Smitty that James never worked a day in his life. Victor then had to plead with him to have Smitty realize and understand that James will work hard, Victor would see to it even if he had to push James himself. Smitty demanded their names again, but continued on to say,  
>"I don't care want your life story. I'm not interested in where you came from or what you're running from. I just need a name from both o' you."<p>

That was fine with Victor.

"His names James Logan, mine is Victor Creed. Sir." Victor stated confidently. Can't have them know the boy's last name was Howlett. He didn't know if people knew such a high up name or not here. Can't risk it.

With introductions finished with they went in to register, Victor kept his brother close at all times. The others were much bigger then the both of them and seemed to ignore Victor and James completely and that was perfectly fine with Victor.

"Victor… What are we going to do now?" James finally spoke up beside him, while he waited to register where he needed to register. They no doubt will be put on clean up or clearing things away due to their smaller size and that would make them the bottom of the pecking order here. But Victor's been in worse situations so he could guide James through all of it. After all, that's what brothers do right?

"We're going to be workin' here now James, it'll be good for us. Promise." Victor answered as he did what he had to do in order to register himself as well.

**Authoress Note:** I know I said from the introduction that this will be slash, but don't worry. It'll only be hinted and implied. No heavy slash in it like in some of my other fic's. I will no doubt have the characters acknowledge it but that's about it. No fluffy crap present. And the chapters will no doubt be short, but that doesn't mean I'll be updating often. It depends on what's going on and which character I'm writing for.

If there's anything you would want to see or hope to see, then please review and let me know. I'm planning on going throughout their history but there will be timeskips present.


End file.
